bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Valley of the Dinosaurs
Plot Trivia Cast # Brianna Gentilella as Molly # Zachary Gordon as Gil # Jelani Imagi as Goby # Angelina Wahler as Deema # Reyna Shaskan as Oona # Eamon Pirruccello as Nonny # Frank Welker as Bubble Puppy # Eric Bauza as Tiff # Tino Insana as Mr Grouper # Jill Talley as Mrs Grouper/Tiff's Mom # Brian Stepanek as Tiff's Dad # Chris Parnell as Boris Transcript (The episode starts off with the kids arriving.) * Mr Grouper: "Here we are, guys! The forest." * Tiff: "This field trip is gonna be fun." * Mrs Grouper: "This used to be the area where dinosaurs roam free. But, that was a very long long long time ago." * Gil: "Guys! Look!" (Gil discovers a jewel.) * Mr Grouper: "Gil! Be careful. I think you might've found a Throwback Gem." * Gil: "A Throwback Gem?" (Suddenly, the gem zaps a bird and it turns into a prehistoric bird.) * Tiff's Mom: "Oh Boy! It really is a Throwback Gem." * Tiff's Dad: "Whatever you do, be careful with it." * Mr Grouper: "Yeah! Because, who knows what else could happen." * Boris: "Hey, Bubble Snoozers!" * Deema: "As if." * Boris: "I came out here to explore." * Gil: "That's great. But, look what we just discovered. It's called a Throwback Gem." * Boris: "Ooh. Let me see." * Molly: "Gilly!" * Deema: "No!" (Too late! Boris got zapped.) * All: (Gasping)"Gil!" (Boris gets turned into a lizard.) * Boris: "What happened? (Screams) I'm a lizard. Someone change me back." * Gil: "Boris! Relax." (Boris disappears.) * Boris: "Ooh. Camouflage mode. Now you see me, now you don't." * Gil: "Where did you go?" * Oona: "Uh Guys! I found him. He's on Tiff." * Tiff: "Get that lizard off me." * Nonny: "Here!" (Nonny gently gets Boris off of Tiff.) * Mr Grouper: "Hand over the gem. Slowly." * Mrs Grouper: "Yeah! We must reverse the sunbeam through it to change Boris back." * Gil: "Oh. C'mon, guys! We're just having a little fun." (The Gem accidentally zaps Tiff's Mom and Dad turning them into cave-people. Mr and Mrs Grouper got zapped, but nothing happened to them.) * Oona: "Hey! Why didn't you guys get turned into something." * Mr Grouper: "It doesn't affect on me and my wife." * Tiff: (Screams). (Tiff jumps onto Gil's arms.) * Tiff: "My parents have been turned into cave people. Help!" * Gil: "Tiff! Calm down! Get off of me!" (Gil lets go of the gem and it falls down a cliff.) * Molly: (Gasps)"The Gem. Oh no! There it goes!" * Gil: "We have to go down there and find it. We'll be right back, Mr and Mrs Grouper. We won't be long." * Mr Grouper: "Okay." * Mrs Grouper: "Good luck!" * Tiff: "Please look after my mom and dad. Will ya?" * Mr Grouper: "Okay!" * Mrs Grouper: "But, please hurry." * Tiff: "We will!" (The kids climbed down the cliff.) * Category:Episodes Category:Stories